Pangya A Day in the Life
by Ixthedamned
Summary: Fluff evolved yuri fanfiction of the online golf game Pangya - All the characters have personalities based on ones I invented see /blog . Oh, and there's lots of yuri raep. As you'd expect, of course.


A Day in the Life – A Yuri Pangya Fanfiction by yuribou

White cardboard cutout clouds floated their lazy route over the inky black sky as the final groups ambled off of the eighteenth green, bickering meaninglessly in the way of NPCs. A tiny figure stomped angrily up the last fairway, silhouetted by the somehow ever-present full moon. The final putt dropped with no celebration – only silence punctuated by the distant rustle of wind in the palms and the croaking of amorous frogs in the nearby water hazard. Somewhere, a disappointed Japanese guy switches off his PC, grabs his plushy Kooh and heads to bed.

Kooh's twintails fluttered as she carried on stomping her way to the portal that led back to the interdimensional clubhouse. This had not been a good day. Her teeshot on the fifth had shanked badly out of bounds and it had all been downhill from there. Highlight of the day had been when her perfect shot had bounced out of the hole into the water. Some game programmer was going to pay dearly for that one.

She rematerialised in the clubhouse and checked the scoreboard. Yep, Arin had won again by a clear margin. Hana hadn't seemed herself today and placed 5th. Kooh had passed her on the 10th on all fours, chasing some poor insect who was doing its very best not to get eaten. She shook her head. Taking all those nerve stabilisers had to do something to a golfer's sanity.

She looked up, saw Arin sauntering down the hall and groaned. Arin on her own was difficult enough to take, but after winning something she was insufferable. The rich girl was not the type to miss an opportunity to rub defeat in someone's face, especially if that face was Kooh shaped. There was some reason Kooh couldn't fathom as to why the bulk of Arin's annoying personality was directed towards her in particular; maybe that was why no-one else but her despised the uptight bitch. Despite all the teasing and cruel jibes, all the younger girls in the club looked up to Arin as some kind of marvellous sempai. She felt especially sorry for Hana; the poor girl had suffered some less than proper encounters with Arin, but still circled around her like some kind of lovesick puppy. Any attempt to educate her to the contrary was met with such innocent and absolute ignorance you couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. Poor thing probably thought yurirape was some kind of Russian plantlife.

'Shit, she's getting closer', Kooh took a deep breath and tried to kindle the dwindling fires fuelling the latent rage that usually kept most unwanted attention away. Usually about 5 miles away, in fact. Her lips took on their usual impassive frown as Arin spotted her and skipped over with a gleam in her eye.

"Ohoho, Kooh chan! Commiserations on your score, but I understand it must have been a difficult course for a little girl like you…" Arin gloated, completely disregarding that Kooh was a good 5 years older than her. She really did love hitting where it hurt; stabbing it deep and twisting it just a little. "I saw what happened on 10, that was so~ unlucky."

Kooh winced from the sarcasm. She said nothing, just letting the anger build.

"Maybe if you had more curve you'd have made it to the green at 16…" Arin giggled inwardly at the double entendre. She knew Kooh couldn't stand being teased about her…curve deficiency.

Inside Kooh, something snapped. She opened her mouth and waited for the abuse to flow of its own accord but…nothing came. Somehow Arin's last thoughtless quip had blown away the last of her mental defences. As she felt her eyes burn with tears she felt her foot move of its own accord, aiming a kick to the annoying girl's solar plexus. She scrunched her eyes up tight and funnelled all her anger and emotion into that one hateful strike.

And then nothing

She opened her eyes, slowly. Something was amiss. She looked around for Arin, but she wasn't curled in a ball on the floor or laughing at her from where she had teleported at the last millisecond.

"Kooh chan, you know violence will get you kicked out of the clubhouse!" Kooh's head snapped to the right. Cecilia was standing in front of her, with her hand firmly wrapped around Kooh's boot, with Arin cowering shamefully behind her. Reflexively, she felt her kicking foot relax. Big mistake. It was then that she realised that Cecilia holding her foot was the only thing separating her from falling.

Her eyes widened and she let out a surprised cry as she fell backwards; her boot sliding from Cecilia's grip. Cecilia was a yellow blur, catching the falling girl before she touched the ground and gathering her up tight in her arms.

'I wonder if she stuffs her bra with marshmallows' Kooh thought absently as her face was smooshed deeply into Cecilia's ample cleavage. She flailed a little for effect then snuggled down, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist and breathing in her scent. Lowering her defences just a little, she allowed a few tears to fall, though they were instantly absorbed by…what probably passed for clothes in Cecilia-land. She shivered slightly as she felt fingers comb lightly through her silver hair.

Cecilia turned angrily to Arin, who had finished being surprised and started being annoyed at the sudden intrusion. "Would you mind leaving us alone? I think you've done enough damage for one day, don't you?"

Arin made a face and turned to leave. "All right, all right, I'm going. Sometimes you're such a gooseberry you know, Ceci"

Cecilia didn't reply, but her glare said it all. Arin retreated hastily to the safety of the bar. When the door had closed behind her, Cecilia loosened her grip a little to let Kooh breathe. Kooh popped her head up between her oversized breasts and gave Cecilia a wan smile.

"…Thanks," she said, finally, separating herself from the older woman's embrace. "I'll…see you around." Kooh abruptly turned to go, heading the opposite direction to which Arin had left.

"Wait Kooh-chan." Cecilia called out. "Why don't you come to my apartment for a coffee?" Kooh turned and stared at her. Cecilia grinned, "Or maybe you'd like a hot chocolate?"

Chapter 2

Kooh sat forlornly at the kotatsu and considered her situation. The kotatsu was situated in the living room of Cecilia's apartment; most of which was normal, to say the least. A few bookshelves housed photo albums and a dogeared novel or two. Dotted here and there were the odd golfing trophy, all squared away, impeccably neat and tidy. She reflected briefly that Cecilia's underwear drawer was probably similarly afflicted. If Cecilia indeed wore underwear under those impossible outfits of hers.

She fought back a blush. Of course Cecilia wore underwear. She was the nicest and most sane of all the players here. And anyway, if she didn't then some of those shorts would definitely chafe badly…

Kooh sniffed sharply and tasted metal. She cursed silently and retrieved a handkerchief from her skirt pocket to wipe away a stray drop of blood from her nose. As well as her forever youthful body, her genes had also seen it fit to gift her with a bleeding disorder.

There was a clatter from the kitchen and the sounds of making hot drinks. Kooh's mind snapped away from the alluring thoughts of Cecilia's underwear back to her present predicament. Cecilia was well known throughout Pangya to not only be the kindest and most gentle one of them all, but also the maker of possibly the worst coffee in existence. It was jokingly rumoured that only Duostar clan teaspoons were hardy enough to stand more than a few seconds in the concoction and its effects on a human gut were probably beyond the imagination.

The sane person's choice when Cecilia offered a coffee was to always have a suitable excuse in reserve; or failing that, run like the wind. Kooh's problem was not sanity, but that she couldn't quite bring herself to refuse Cecilia anything, even if it meant putting her own life at risk. She smiled ruefully to herself and wondered whether getting eaten alive by Arin was such a bad fate after all.

There was a shuffling as the sliding door to the kitchen opened revealing Cecilia clutching 2 steaming cups of…something. Luckily, Kooh didn't have much time to worry about what exactly was inside the cups, since her attention was quickly diverted upward. Sometime after she had left Kooh in the living room, Cecilia had changed from her admittedly pretty indecent golfing attire into some altogether indecent nightgown type ensemble. Kooh gulped mightily. Yep, definitely not wearing underwear now, she thought to herself, grabbing for the handkerchief.

Cecilia put down one of the mugs in front of her and gave her a warm smile, which quickly turned to a look of concern. "Kooh-chan, are your nosebleeds playing up again? You really should take better care of yourself. Here…" Cecilia leaned across the table and took the handkerchief from Kooh, daintily spat on it and started to rub away the last few stray specks. Kooh for her part got a good look down Cecilia's ridiculously low-cut negligee.

'Well, for Cecilia this probably is reserved', Kooh thought to herself as Cecilia tutted over her. 'At least if I faint from blood loss I might have an excuse not to drink her coffee…'

The handkerchief was folded neatly into quarters and placed on the kotatsu. Cecilia sat back down onto her cushion and cupped her hands around the mug in front of her, taking the daintiest of dainty sips. Kooh watched her cautiously, but even after a few seconds there didn't seem to be any ill effects. Carefully, she blew the steam from the mug and took a sip. It was hot chocolate. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't take Arin-san too seriously, Kooh-chan," Cecilia almost-scolded. "You know it's just what she does to everyone"

Kooh looked deep into her mug. "I don't…really care" There was a pause. Cecilia waited, knowingly. "I…don't know what I've done to make her hate me so much," Kooh finished, finally.

"Oh Kooh-chan," Cecilia giggled, "she doesn't _hate_ you, in fact, I happen to know she's quite fond of you...She just has a problem with showing it."

"That's how she treats people she likes?" Kooh replied, incredulously. "God forbid I should get on her bad side then…" she muttered.

"You should give her a chance, you know," Cecilia said, sipping her drink, "If you can find a way to control her acid tongue, she's actually a rather nice person."

"Why bother?" muttered Kooh. "I'm over that phase of my life now. I really don't need a troublesome girlfriend like her at the moment."

"You're not lonely, Kooh-chan?" Cecilia said simply.

"No! I...maybe just a…a little." Kooh looked straight up at Cecilia, startling her, "But…you've always been there for me, Cecilia. I…If I'm going to be with anyone then I want it…to be you."

Cecilia watched Kooh fidgeting nervously across the table while her mind raced through all the possible consequences of her reply. Of course she had known for a long time that Kooh had had a crush on her, but whenever she had mentioned it, Cecilia had been able to brush it off good-humouredly. Looking back, perhaps she had just been delaying the inevitable.

"Kooh-chan, I…I'm flattered that you think that way about me," she started. Kooh opened her mouth to protest, but Cecilia gently shushed her with her index finger. "But…I can't think of you in that way. I'm sorry Kooh-chan."

"You must find this body…repulsive," Kooh whispered sadly.

Suddenly, Cecilia rose from the kotatsu and gathered her up in a bonecrushing hug. "Don't ever say that, Kooh-chan! You are the most beautiful thing in the world to me and I'm not going to let you put yourself down like that." She removed her glasses to flick away a tear. "I'm responsible for you, Kooh-chan. As we boarded your ship to look for survivors after the accident, I promised your parents that I would take care of you. No matter what I can't betray their trust. You understand, don't you?"

Kooh nodded, slowly pushing the older woman down to the floor, then inching up her satin-clad body until Kooh's red met Cecilia's cerulean blue. Cecilia smelled hot chocolate, spices and the slightest hint of sweat; felt the shivering caress of her breath across her lips. She felt her heart quicken and her own heat rise inside against her will.

"We can't do this, Kooh-chan" she breathed softly, failing even to convince herself. She knew that even with Kooh's whole weight on her, she would only have to marshall a little strength to displace her, but that strength never came.

Kooh moved closer, so that their noses were almost touching. "Just…this once," she whispered, before closing the gap. To start with, Kooh's lips just touched Cecilia's, savouring them slowly. She bit down gently, appreciating the whimper that this evoked. Her tongue played across Cecilia's in an achingly slow dance that sent shivers down spines. The kiss seemed to go on forever, tongues meeting tongues, lips meeting lips.

Kooh's hands resisted the heady temptation to venture lower and Cecilia was grateful for the self-control. She knew that if Kooh really wanted to go all out, then she would have had no chance. Kooh could be very aggressive when she wanted to be.

The two parted slowly, panting for breath and flushed pink. Kooh moved in as if to kiss her again but stopped herself, almost crying with the effort. Cecilia hugged her as Kooh sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

"Thank you"

Kooh looked at her with puffy eyes, "Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for your feelings, Kooh-chan." Cecilia replied, stroking her hair. "They show me what a wonderful woman you've become. You make an old woman proud."

"You're not old, Cecilia." Kooh said, puzzled, "Your profile says you're 26."

Cecilia laughed sweetly. "I'll tell you a secret, little Kooh. Unlike pirates, you don't get to be a captain in the Duostar clan at the age of 25…"

Kooh smiled. "So…how old are you then, Cecilia?"

Cecilia leaned over and whispered something into Kooh's ear. Her eyes widened. "No way!" she yelled, incredulously. "No wonder you wear such awesome clothes then…"

Cecilia laughed. "I love you, Kooh-chan," she said, her voice unwavering.

"I love you too, Cecilia." The two hugged briefly. "I should be going…" said Kooh. "We've…got a tournament tomorrow and…I should talk to Arin." They said their goodbyes.

Cecilia sighed in relief as the door slid closed behind her. There was some Duostar machinery that was going to get a serious workout tonight.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile back in the clubhouse, Arin was getting antsy. Since Cecilia had taken care of her prime opportunity to tease her beloved Kooh, she hadn't had the opportunity to rub her victory in someone's face and the desire was almost crippling. Now as the evening was closing in, most of the competitors would be heading back in preparation for tomorrow's competition. Anyway, most of them were too in awe of her to get anywhere near enough for her to start a conversation and definitely not bold enough to stick around for her favourite private hijinks. A group of girls stopped in their tracks and near-prostrated themselves to say good night to her.

"Sleep well girls and good luck tomorrow," she replied, automatically, her false smile causing the girls to make quick their escape, squeeing happily. Arin sighed. Without the little perks like teasing Kooh or Hana, keeping up her public façade could get most tiresome.

That's right.

Arin's eyes lit up with mischief. In her sulk over Kooh earlier she had forgotten about Hana. Hana usually spent her evenings over on the practice range in West Wiz. She was prime material for Arin's cruel personality – young, naïve and sufficiently in awe of Arin's abilities to let her do just about anything. Arin's mind mulled over the possibilities – after rubbing her victory in her face she could offer a private practice session somewhere…secluded. Yes…that way she could…kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

-----------------------------

Arin materialised on the driving range at West Wiz. Both it and the neighbouring course were owned and tended to by her previous college, the prestigious University of the Mystical Arts. Arin had studied Sports magic, one of the courses known to be light on work and difficult to get into unless you were from a privileged background. And so, although Arin had attended the college for nigh on 3 years, she had mostly spent her time seducing girls in various bunkers and secluded spots around the campus. This course was her home turf.

Although days were kept longer by magical means within the university grounds, even magic users need some darkness to get their serious drinking and philandering done and so the driving range was dyed a rather fetching shade of artificial red by the setting sun. She squinted and could just make out the small figure of Hana practising on the farthest tee. She strolled over to her, trying to make it look like she was just passing by.

"Hana san?" she called out.

The figure turned and started running toward her, a red blur embracing her in a huge hug. "Arin~~ I missed you!" Hana's voice was muffled from within the frills on Arin's dress.

Arin pushed away the surprise at this sudden union and hugged the girl back.

"I missed you too, Hana-san." Her cheek brushed against something. "Are those new, Hana-san?" Arin said, indicating the cat-ears jutting out from Hana's head.

"Yep, I just got them today", Hana said, disentangling herself. "You were amazing today, sempai"

Arin had to fight her swelling ego. "Well, it was only natural, I am the best after all"

"I was wondering…" Hana asked, blushing, "if you could teach me to play like that?" her toe traced nervously in the grass.

"Of course! Why don't you come back to my room and we'll go through a few drills." Arin almost let out a giggle. Hana really did lead herself into compromising situations. She wouldn't be surprised if someone had surreptitiously taped a "RAPE ME" sign to her back.

Hana beamed, "Just let me get my clubs!" she replied, before sauntering off happily.

--------------------------------

Arin's room was situated in one of the university towers. Even though she had graduated from the college last year, the university had kept a private room for her exclusive use at her father's request. Arin knew that this was a ploy in order to keep her out of the family home but since she hated her family just as much she didn't field any objections. Hana, still holding her club bag over one shoulder bounced around in wonderment, gawping at all the luxurious decorations and fittings.

"Your room is so beautiful and tidy, Arin-sempai! It's just how I imagined it would be!"

"Well, I do try…" After one particularly horrific visit from her parents, they had hired a maid so that Arin might have the luxury of being able to see the floor.

"Hana, would you be a dear and make some tea? The kettle is just through there and you'll find the tealeaves just beside it."

Hana nodded and bounded through into the next room. Arin's false smile dropped from her face to be replaced by an altogether more evil expression. Quickly, she knelt down to scrabble underneath the bed, pulling out a small ornate box. The catch flipped open at a gesture, revealing the only thing that Arin liked to keep in order – her collection of antique dildos. Made of a variety of polished hardwoods from probably highly endangered rainforests, they ran from delicately knobbled slender probes for behind to rather more stout specimens for the front. She lifted one out and admired it. This one was her favourite – crafted lovingly from ancient cedarwood, it was shaped in such a way so as not to stimulate the wearer but give greater pleasure to the receiver. Back in her university days, she had used it to drive many a captive girl mad with frustration.

If girls could get blue balls, Arin could give them to a nun.

She replaced it into its velvet covering and snapped the lid back closed. Maybe tonight Hana could indulge her in her favourite play. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad night after all…

Arin stood up just as Hana waltzed in. In her left hand, a tray with two teacups steamed merrily.

"Thank you dear," said Arin, moving close to whisk the tray out of her hands and place it on the table behind her. "Now why don't you slip into something…more comfortable before we start?" Hana's eyes widened as Arin pushed her gently against the wall. Arin gestured with her left hand and the zipper on Hana's dress slowly inched downwards, brushing the straps down Hana's slender arms so the material pooled at her feet. "Such pretty underwear," Arin sighed, admiring Hana's small chest already breathing heavily in green and pink flower print.

"Err, Arin sempai, I…a…are you going to make me kiss you d..down there like last time?" Hana looked nervous and small as Arin revelled in her dominance. She cried out a little as Arin leant down to nip at her neck.

"Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't…" she smiled beatifically. "It all depends on how good a girl you are. Now we simply must do something about the rest of those clothes"

The bra and panties were vapourised in an instant. Arin frowned. "That's strange," she said, tugging at the cat ears. "These seem to be stuck to your hea…"

Arin's back impacted with the wall with a thud, knocking a good proportion of the air out of her lungs. She gasped, scrabbling at the arm pinning her neck. In front of her, a still-very-naked Hana swam dizzily into focus. Her eyes glowed an unnatural shade of gold. Suddenly, it was Arin who felt afraid.

"You're not so tough now are you?" the orange eyed thing inhabiting Hana grinned at her. "Have you any idea how annoying it is to watch you from inside here while you ponce around all high and mighty, having your wicked way with poor Hana-chan?"

"W..who are you?" Arin managed from behind the arm.

"My my, how rude of me," was the mocking reply. "My name is Erika, avatar to the goddess Nya, ruler of catgirls everywhere!"

"There's a goddess called Nya?" Arin spluttered incredulously. The arm choking her ground a little tighter.

"I don't think you're in any position to insult anyone else's patron deities, Arin" Erika tutted sternly. "Now let's get rid of these clothes, shall we?" Erika's free hand stroked lightly down Arin's body, her dress falling off in tatters as if cut by an invisible talon. Erika drank in Arin's luscious curves lecherously.

"Fuck you Erika" she panted, "I paid real money for that dress!"

Erika laughed long and hard. "You idiot! Don't you know they'll bring out something better and even more desirable next month and you'll fall into a spiral of ever buying new things, wasting your hard earned cash on something which ultimately has no meaning?" Arin scowled and spat at Erika who dodged neatly out of the way. "What a spoiled child…" she sighed, shaking her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the box, still perched on the edge of the bed. "Ohoho what's this?"

"Don't you fucking touch that you dirty feline!" Arin struggled even harder against the iron bar of an arm against her throat.

Effortlessly, Erika snapped open the box with one hand, splintering the lock with a crunch. Her hand picked out the largest of Arin's collection, turning it over and watching the light glint off the polished surface.

"I don't think they sell things like this in the clubhouse shop!" Erika laughed mockingly. She threw it behind her, demolishing a small vase. Arin's expression changed quickly from defiance to despair.

"I'll…do what you say, just please don't break them," Arin whined plaintively. Erika was eyeing a second dildo – her favourite. An evil glint in her eye, it flew out of the tower window, leather strapping and all. Arin watched it with a cry of dismay.

"Why do you need those expensive things…" Erika frogmarched across the room, still holding a struggling Arin by the neck, "When these are much more suitable for a frigid up tight slut like you!" Arin gulped as Erika pulled the driver out of her bag of horrifically expensive golf clubs and flip it over so the grip was uppermost.

Arin felt sweat bead on her forehead as Erika dragged the tip down her naked body; slowly inching towards the neat tawny blue triangle that pointed to her most important place. "Y…you wouldn't" she managed to stammer out. She almost breathed a sigh of relief as Erika paused, glowering at her with fiery eyes.

"I would." A catlike grin. "And even though you'll complain like the whiny bitch you are, you'll love it. Because I know that no matter how many girls you take to bed, you really long for someone to truly dominate you. And tonight…I…_own_ you."

At that last word, Arin felt something uncoil deep inside her; a dirty, shameful pleasurable feeling. She closed her eyes and stopped struggling. Erika laughed victoriously.

Thank God she hadn't bought that medieval arsenal club set…

Chapter 4

Arin staggered into the clubhouse and collapsed sideways onto the plush dolphin shaped sofa. A few girls nearby looked up in surprise and began to murmur amongst themselves. Arin ignored them. She lifted her head tiredly to glance at the scoreboard.

3 over par. Dead last.

Her head slumped back into the sofa. Well, at least it was over. Wincing, she rolled over so she was facing the ceiling and hung her head over the sofa edge. The screen was now upside down. She focused on the top name.

Kooh -41

The display flicked to a live feed from the last green. Kooh's ball arced through the air to land square in the hole with a ground-shaking thump. Milliseconds later, Kooh bowled onto the green briefly touching the ground before launching into a high somersault, catching her club midair and landing, clubhead down over the hole. The ball jumped out of the hole into Kooh's outstretched palm. The score display flicked to "-45″ and silence erupted into applause. Kooh stood up, brushed a bladeof grass from her tiny lapel and strode off the green.

Arin reddened slightly as the camera showed a close up of Kooh's face, brushing off the reporters with a single "urusai". Sighing deeply, she hauled herself to a more upright position. Last nights…events had awakened parts of her she hadn't known existed. Currently, she was having trouble looking at Kooh without coming over all dizzy with desire. Something in Erika's words had rekindled those old feelings. Arin squirmed a little and adjested her gym shorts.

"Arin sempai~!" Hana's voice caused Arin to jump right off the sofa in alarm. As she watched Hana skip cheerfully towards her she felt a tremor as her legs told her to get the hell away right now. Hana stopped in front of her, leaning on her tiptoes.

"You were wonderful today as usual, sempai!"

Arin just stood stock still, unsure of how to react.

"Uwaa! Is that new, sempai? It's so cute!" Hana enthused, pointing to the cat's tail which stuck out from the waistband of Arin's gym shorts.

"Y…yes, I…got it yesterday" managed Arin, relaxing slightly. Maybe Erika wasn't there all the time, she thought. "It is nice to see you too, Hana-san, but if you would excuse me, I have to get home and practice." Arin turned stiffly and took a step away.

Hana's arms encircled her from behind, holding her back.

"Hana-san?"

"Nope" came the reply. Arin gulped as she looked back into topaz eyes. "I see you've kept the tail on like I ordered…very good Arin" Erika's voice was a low purr as her fingers traced figures of eight on Arin's stomach. "It'd better still be there tonight or tomorrow I'll find something…much…bigger." Arin yelped as Erika suddenly tugged hard and she felt her insides shift a little.

"Shhhhh" Erika placed a finger over Arin's lips. "What will your fans think?" With a toothy grin, she planted a tiny peck on a stunned Arin's cheek and sauntered away, giggling.

The girls behind her were whispering louder now. Arin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Steeling herself, she turned to face them, but instead came face to face with a scowling Kooh.

"Kooh-chan…" she started, tripping over her words. "You…were great today," she finished lamely. Behind Kooh, the girls launched into fresh whispers. One glance from Kooh was enough to send them scrambling over each other in an effort to get away fastest. Kooh turned back to Arin, her scowl replaced by a curious smile. She cocked her head to one side.

"Come with me," she said finally, starting toward the furthest portal, dragging a protesting Arin behind her.

"W…where are we going?" Arin said, stumbling to keep up.

"Drinking."

——————-

Hazard wasn't the largest town in Pangya, but it was by far the most densely populated. With most of the island's land space taken up by its various golf courses, towns served mainly as residential areas, transport hubs and places to adjourn for an evening's unsavoury entertainment. Since the rich could afford the few plush apartments and mansions surrounding the courses themselves, Arin had never actually set foot in Hazard before.

It was late evening as the pair stepped out into Hazard West hub station, joining the bustle of returning players and workers spilling out into the neon lit streets. Arin followed Kooh as they were jostled out along the high street, past giggling gaggles of high school girls queueing for Karaoke bars and washed up seniors drowning their sorrows with watermeloon whiskey at various streetside stands. Suddenly, Kooh took a right, pulling Arin out of the crowd and into an unlit alley.

As they walked along in the darkness, hand in hand, Arin started to seriously wonder what kind of drinking establishments one would find down an unlit street in West Hazard, when the alley suddenly exploded into a brightly lit market square. Arin stared in wonder at the throngs of people queueing up to buy potions and trinkets and all manner of more suspicious looking things wrapped up in brown paper.

"What exactly do they sell here?" she yelled through the din as Kooh manhandled her through the crowd, stopping outside one of the stands. Kooh nodded at the hawker and deposited some change into the tray. The hawker grinned and stepped back into his stock tent.  
"Mostly sex toys - dildos moulded to order, anal beads, bondage equipment, that sort of thing." Kooh shrugged nonchalently. "They also sell some black market performance enhancing potions that you won't find in the regular shops." Arin raised an eyebrow, but Kooh didn't notice.

The hawker reappeared and handed Kooh a small vial of purple liquid. "Your usual, Kooh-chan, Thanks as always!" he roared heartily. "I still say you don't need it!" The hawker scooped up Kooh's change and disappeared to serve another customer. Arin glanced at the label on the vial, which read "BUST UP! IMPROVED CURVE IN 2 WEEKS GUARANTEED! 100% HERBAL!"

Kooh's glare said "Make a sound, bitch and tomorrow you'll be sucking dinner through a straw."

Arin tactfully kept her thoughts to herself.

"So where are we going again?" she asked as they re-entered the crowd.

"A bar." Sure enough, they came to a narrow building with a single doorway, over which a gaudy neon sign flashed "Ceci's Sanctuary." Kooh nodded at the brute of a bouncer who stepped out of the doorway with an affirmative grunt.

At the bottom of the stairs was a dimly lit cellar bar. The night was still young, so there were only a few patrons, chatting animatedly at some of the candlelit booths. Over on the stage, a Jazz trio warbled tunelessly in the background. Arin looked over at Kooh who was smiling and waving. Without a word, she bounded over to the bar and leapt over it into a very surprised woman's arms.

"It's good to see you too, Kooh-chan" said Cecilia, warmly, gently ruffling the smaller girl's hair. "Now what will you have? On the house, of course."

Kooh sat back onto one of the bar stools. "Apple juice!" she shouted happily as Arin carefully levered herself up next to her.

"And what will you have, Arin-san?" asked Cecilia, turning to retrieve the apple juice carton from the fridge.

"I didn't know you worked in a bar, Cecilia-san," Arin replied, still a little shell-shocked from the evening's revelations.

"Oh, I own a few bars here and there," Cecilia replied, pouring the apple juice into a glass. "An old woman's got to have her hobbies you know!" She looked Arin up and down, then at Kooh, who was now noisiily slurping on her apple juice. "I think you might want something…a little stronger," she said, reaching for the cocktail shaker.

Arin glanced around the bar. There were a few familiar faces she could see. In one smoky corner, the twin sisters Tiki and Minty were busy seducing a hapless rookie, the poor girl swaying from the effects of the five empty glasses of kiwi brandy stacked on the table. Just two seats down the bar, Arin's ex-caddie Pipin hunched over the dregs of a glass of watermelon whiskey. She hiccuped, downed the remainder and grimaced.

"Gimme another." Pipin slurred, waving her glass.

"I think you've had quite enough, Pipin-san," tutted Cecilia, daintily plucking the empty glass from her hand and upending it neatly into the dishwasher.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough!" yelled Pipin, slamming her fist down onto the bar. The hubbub died immediately and faces turned to see what was happening. From her shady corner, the bouncer raised her eyebrow, gesturing towards Pipin. Cecilia saw her and shook her head and the bouncer bowed back into the darkness.

"OK Pipin-san, one more," said Cecilia, placing a second glass in front of her. "But you're not going home like that. I'm going to call your wife and tell her you're staying here tonight, all right?"

Pipin nodded sadly and took a long slug of whiskey. "Come to Pangya and save the world, they said," she started muttering to herself. "If saving the world is getting slapped around by some piece of shit rookie trash they I'm not getting paid enough." The rest of the whiskey disappeared and Pipin promptly fell asleep on the beer mat in front of her.

Cecilia reappeared with a neon-red cocktail with an umbrella sticking out of the top. "Sorry about that, Arin-san," she apologised. "Pipin's had…quite a hard time of it lately." Arin nodded and fumbled in her pockets for change but Cecilia held up her hand. "On me. Drink up, you'll need it," she winked. "Oh, almost forgot." Cecilia dug around behind the bar and produced a couple of dissolvable nerve stabiliser tablets, dropping them into the drink. "For good luck," she explained, enigmatically.

Arin took a gulp and winced as the alcohol sandpapered her throat. She looked round again. The bar was starting to fill up. The lifeless jazz band had been replaced by some equally generic rock types who were busy schlepping their gear onstage and tuning up. Pipin was still sleeping soundly on the bar. Tiki and Minty were heading up into the back, their semi-conscious prey slung between them. Kooh hoovered around the base of her glass with her curly straw and stood up. Cecilia handed her a small key on a chain.

"501."

Kooh's eyes lit up and she hugged Cecilia over the bar. "Thanks Ceci!"

"Don't mention it. Have fun now kids - remember to take precautions!" Cecilia called as Kooh caught Arin by the collar of her gym shirt and dragged her towards the stairs. Picking up Arin's leftovers, Cecilia drained it in one gulp.

"Ahh, to be young again," she sighed, happily.

Chapter 5

The stairs at the back of the bar led to a plush carpeted hallway with ornate dark polished wood doors on either side. A way in front of them, Tiki and Minty disappeared through one of them, the door sliding closed with a satisfied click. Happy screams and giggling could be heard from the room as they passed by.

Arin followed Kooh down the hallway, wondering out loud. "Wow, I never knew Cecilia owned such a nice bar. These karaoke rooms are so nicely furnished…"

Kooh paused and turned to face Arin, an incredulous expression on her face.

"It's not a karaoke bar?" Arin ventured, "But look…" she wandered into one of the empty rooms. "there's a TV and microphones and everything…And there's even a room service menu!" Arin picked up the laminated folder beside the TV.

Kooh waited patiently.

"See, you can order drinks and pizza and…sex toys…" Arin paused, then slowly turned to Kooh. "This isn't a karaoke bar is it."

Kooh shook her head.

"It's a love hotel isn't it."

A nod. With more than a hint of sarcasm.

"I never thought Cecilia would be involved in something so sleazy…I mean, a love hotel? What was she thinking? What was she….wa..wa..wait a minute!" Arin looked up, wide-eyed. "We're in a love hotel? You…and me? In a love hotel? You want to….with me? I…I've got to sit down…" Arin collapsed onto the heart shaped armchair.

Kooh rolled her eyes and padded over to the dazed girl who was now busy pinching herself thoroughly. Grabbing Arin by the collar of her gym shirt, Kooh started to drag Arin towards the door.

"H…hey, wait a second! I..I'm not ready! I've got to prepare my maiden heart!"

"Shut up or those gym shorts are going to be stuffed in your mouth for the rest of the evening."

Arin shut up.

-------------------------

Room 501 was at the very end of the corridor. Kooh dropped Arin unceremoniously on the plush red carpet and fiddled the heavy key into the lock. Arin had just picked herself off the carpet as the door slid open. Before she could protest, Kooh had grabbed her arm and dragged her through the doorway. The door slid silently shut behind her.

It looked like a completely normal room.

There was a bed in the middle of the room with deep red sheets, mirroring the carpet. On the bedside table, there was a bowl of complementary dental dams. An ancient karaoke TV took up most of the sideboard. Just behind, a tiny window opened out onto the square, the hubbub significantly more distant now.

Arin sagged a little. On the walk…or should she say drag to the room, there had been a niggling feeling of dread that Cecilia's most special room was some kind of dungeon of bondage oriented horrors, with manacles, whips, chains and other wonderous devices of pain infliction. Somehow, this was…almost a disappointment.

"I…need a drink" she said, stumbling over to the fridge. Kooh watched her impassively. Arin snapped the fridge open. There was a pause. "There's…only dildos in the fridge." she said, finally.

Kooh's raised eyebrow said 'What did you expect?' Arin closed the fridge and poured herself a cup of tap water instead.

There was silence as Kooh watched Arin gulp it down.

"So…what do we do now?" said Arin, after a while. "Should I…undress…or something? Or maybe you…want to undress me?" she twisted the hem of her shirt uncomfortably.

"Is that all you think about?" Kooh said, suddenly, startling Arin. "Don't think I don't know what you've been doing, playing around with all those girls! Don't you think about anything else about from your own pleasure?" It seemed like the floodgates had finally broken inside Kooh, the anger flowing freely from her usual stoic lips.

Arin was stunned for a second. Had Kooh just brought her here to lecture her? "No, I…" she started, "I was…like that but not with you…I think I …love you."

Kooh snorted a laugh. "Love?" Her palm sent Arin stumbling backwards. Arin felt her tail nudge the wall behind her and despite her tiny size, Kooh seemed to loom menacingly above her. "You know _nothing_ about love! All you know is lust and...and wooden dildos! I could _never_ love someone like you! You're nothing compared with…with…" She turned away and composed herself. Arin was quivering and looked like she was about to burst into tears. When Kooh spoke again, her voice had resumed its impassive tone. "But maybe...with a lot of training and in time…I might consider you a valuable…pet."

Arin's eyes lit up as she sniffed back a tear. "I…I'd like that," she managed, quietly.

"Good." Kooh said, picking up a small metal box by the side of the bed that Arin hadn't noticed before. She pressed a button and suddenly, metallic arms zipped out from behind Arin securing her arms and legs and flipping her around to face the wall. Somehow the device had also conveniently removed her clothes which now lay at her feet, cut into two neat pieces. Arin's tail jutted invitingly from the perfect peach of her derriere.

"W..what are you doing, Kooh-chan?" Arin sounded panicked.

"I'm disappointed, Arin," came the sinister reply from behind her. "I believe that I told you that you were my pet."

Arin howled as Kooh's whip traced molten pain down her exposed back. Her head lolled forwards as she hung, gasping for air.

"Do pets address their owners with such disrespect?"

The second strike landed neatly next to the first. Arin whimpered this time, the metallic tang from her bitten lip still fresh in her mouth. "T…thank you..mistress," she whispered, bracing herself for the third. It came, wrapping around her shoulder to leave burning red line on her perfect neck.

"Very good," Kooh let Arin catch her breath. Arin breathed deeply, her endorphins surging, slowly filtering the pain into desire. She struggled against her restraints, but could do nothing but hang, frustrated and powerless.

"Now pet, tell me. What exactly have you been doing with Erika?" The steel in the voice behind her caused a second surge of panic to run through Arin's heaving chest. Sweat beaded on her brow as she felt the handle of the whip slowly tracing the contours of her behind.

"No, mistress! That was different! I…She…she made me!"

"So what is this?" Arin yelped as Kooh tugged hard on her tail, almost dislodging it. "Erika leaves these on the girls she's broken as a sign that she owns them." A pause. "Tell me, pet. Who owns you?"

"Mistress Kooh," Arin replied, surprised at the lack of hesitation in her voice.

"Well, you won't be needing this then."Arin only had a second to prepare as Kooh wrapped the tail around her fist and pulled hard.

After a second's effort, there was a sudden pop as the tail came free, flying across the room to bounce off the opposite wall and land neatly in the waste paper basket. Arin sagged, tears streaming.

"You'll find that I'm not quite so hard on you as Erika. She can be quite…rough with her toys." Kooh explained as she inspected her handywork. "Quite a few of them remain permanently…" Kooh paused, searching for the word. "…dilated."

Arin sweatdropped. Kooh started rummaging in the box behind her and brought out a tub of moisturiser.

"But I do have to thank her I suppose. I'm impressed that she managed to knock that proud streak out of you in a single evening." Arin sighed as Kooh started to rub the moisturiser into her sore aching thighs, flinching a little as her tiny fingers touched the tender areas.

With the push of a button, Arin's restraints turned her around to face Kooh. She had changed out of her golfing gear and now wore some kind of pink frilly nightshirt that reached down to just below her waist. Peeking out from underneath were the bottoms of possibly the cutest pair of peach coloured rabbit-print panties known to man. Arin raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kooh grumbled.

Arin opened her mouth to say "I was expecting something more…leathery" but took one look at Kooh still brandishing the whip and thought better of it. "It…suits you, mistress" she said instead.

Kooh half-smiled. "I think you're starting to understand. I'm impressed. Perhaps you do have potential after all… Let me explain to you what it means to be my pet."

Arin nodded.

"As my pet, your purpose in life is to be there whenever I need to…release my frustration. If you are a very…VERY good girl, then I might just think about giving you some of that pleasure too." Kooh brought Arin's face down to her height, cupping her chin firmly in one hand. "But…I think that in light of…recent events, you'll need to be taught a lesson for a while…" She let go of Arin and the machine drew her back up to standing height.

Kooh backed away, taking up a position like a tiger ready to spring her prey. Arin gulped down the lump in her throat and braced herself. Taking a running start, Kooh leapt into a handspring, hooking her thighs around Arin's shoulders and using her legs to pull her body up to the vertical so that Arin found herself embedded in the frilly nightgown.

"Did I mention that your duties started now?" Kooh shifted her weight backwards, Arin's head slipping under her nightgown to nestle firmly between her peachy rabbit clad thighs. She inhaled deeply, the scent of syrupy sweet musk strong through the thin cotton. Kooh started to move and Arin found herself quickly becoming dizzy as her mistress trembled and groaned herself to her own climax above her. Her muscles were just starting to flag as Kooh ground against her one last glorious time before somersaulting off her shoulders, stumbling slightly as her legs almost gave way beneath her.

"V…very good." Kooh leant heavily against the table to catch her breath. "It's been such a long time since I had a pet with such wonderful…features."

Arin gasped as Kooh's finger drew roughly through her wetness, the pleasure so intense it was almost painful. All too soon it pulled away, leaving Arin hanging limply, aching for release. Kooh sucked lightly on her fingertip and gave her an evil smile.

"I think…it's going to be a long night for you…"

-----------------------

Erika skipped happily around the clubhouse. It had been a good day. Not only had she won a shiny shiny trophy in the tournament, but one of her toys had told her that Arin, who had been successfully avoiding her for the last few days had been seen slinking secretly into the girl's toilets. She giggled as she began to count the punishments that Arin would suffer for trying to get away from her.

However, bursting through the door into the girl's toilets found a rather different scene to what she expected. What was meant to be an embarrassed Arin caught in the middle of an act of nature turned out to be an equally embarrassed Arin in the middle of being ridden like a pornstar on honeymoon. Strapped lopsidedly onto her was her favourite dildo and Arin's eyes bore out the frustration to match.

Erika cleared her throat.

Kooh stopped and turned towards her, eyes blazing. Arin whimpered through her ballgag. "YOU!" Kooh shouted angrily, stomping towards her. "I think you'd better explain why you stole my pet when I remember specifically telling you not to."

Erika grinned, cautiously. "Who cares? You can have her now – I don't like dealing with damaged goods anyway." She turned to make a quick getaway. Quick as a flash, Kooh was on her, sending them both tumbling to the floor. Erika landed on her front with a thump and Kooh took this opportunity to secure her hands behind her back with a convenient roll of duct tape. Erika fumed and struggled uselessly, trying desperately to stand up until Kooh kicked her neatly in the side.

"That hurt you little bitch! What do you mmfflfmfhh!" Erika's obscenities were quickly silenced as Kooh slipped the gag into her mouth. Erika struggled for a while, then settled on glaring angrily. Meanwhile beside her, an untied and de-gagged Arin was rubbing life back into her stiff muscles.

"Pet, help me carry this one back to the room." Kooh said, crouching down so her face was inches from Erika's furrowed eyebrows. "I think tonight someone else is going to get a taste of their own medicine."

Erika looked up at Arin and saw only gratefulness and pity.


End file.
